


Music To Your Ears

by puszysty



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-14
Updated: 2009-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puszysty/pseuds/puszysty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cylon trigger song is not "All Along the Watchtower", but something else</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music To Your Ears

Saul Tigh was hearing things. It sounded almost like the DRADIS beeping, but more erratic as if it were acting up. That couldn't be the case though, as Lt. Gaeta wasn't flinching and he'd be the first to notice if anything was wrong with the DRADIS. Saul looked around the CIC, to see if one of the other stations was malfunctioning. Everyone was going about their duties as usual.

Saul turned to Admiral Adama. "Bill, where is that beeping coming from?"

Bill looked at him curiously. "Beeping?"

"Yes, that frakking beeping."

Bill looked puzzled. "I don't know what you're talking about Saul."

Saul scowled. How did Bill not hear that? It wasn't exactly subtle. "I'm going to run to the head," said Saul, excusing himself for the next few minutes. He needed to get away from the beeping.

Whatever was acting up must have been fixed while he was in the restroom, because the beeping had stopped when he arrived back in CIC.

 

Tory hated being down here in what used to be the storage bay for Colonial One. It smelled terribly of the body odor of 500 people and it was always noisy, especially the guys on the other side of the partition curtain from her cot. One of them had brought some sort of portable music player with them on their trip to wherever they had been headed when the colonies were attacked, and he liked to play it, loudly. Perhaps it wouldn't have been so bad if they didn't have the most obnoxious taste in music.

Like the song they had on now. She couldn't even understand the words, the bass was pounding so loud in her ears. She couldn't recall hearing this one before, and she thought she'd heard _everything_ on their playlist, but perhaps they'd been saving it for when she usually wasn't around.

Tory prayed to bring the wrath of the gods upon them, then covered her ears to stop the ringing. It didn't help, the bass still pounded in her eardrums just as loudly. She cursed again and headed up for the President's office to escape the noise.

 

Chief Tyrol heard something strange on his deck. It wasn't coming from any of the ships, and it certainly wasn't the sound of any of the crew's tools. Whatever it was, it was driving him nuts. And it needed to stop.

"Figurski!" he shouted.

Figurski stopped what he was doing and, looking a little intimidated, walked over to the Chief. "Yes, Chief?" he grunted.

"Where is that noise coming from?"

"What noise, Sir?" asked Figurski, looking at the Chief like he might have a couple screws loose.

"You don't hear anything?" Chief asked.

"Nothing out of the ordinary Sir." Chief waved Figurski off, instructing him to get back to work. He walked off to another part of the deck that was less busy and ran his hands over his head. Either Figurski was going deaf or Cally and Nicolas were making him lose his mind. He needed a drink.

 

The CIC was a ruckus after Baltar's acquittal. Some people were whispering, some were shouting, wondering why Gaius Baltar had gotten a pass. It got worse when the Admiral stepped in the room. People started pointing fingers, blaming the Admiral for letting Baltar off. No one cowered when the Admiral stared, they all just kept talking, some even wanting him out. It pissed Saul off.

"Hey! You mother frakkers don't know how to act! You are all still military and that means you show the Admiral your respect. What did or did not happen at the trial of Gaius Baltar is none of your damn business. I hear any more insubordinate comments and I'm sending all of you to the brig. Now get back to work!"

"Thank you Saul," said the Admiral. Then he started laughing. "You mother frakkers don't know how to act?"

"It was the first thing that popped in to my head Sir," Saul grumbled. He didn't know where he'd gotten that. He felt the urge to airlock himself for saying something so stupid.

 

Frak knows why, but Tory was actually having sex with Sam Anders. She'd been drawn to him for some unexplained reason. Originally she'd thought she was just seeking him out to talk, but when she'd met up with him in the racks, clothes just started coming off. She knew it was wrong, she'd never even been attracted to the guy before, but for some reason she couldn't stop herself. It was probably just a rebound frak for him, having lost his wife a couple months ago. She'd feel guilty about it in the morning, she was sure. But not right now. Because while she wasn't really attracted to Sam Anders, he was definitely good.

The music started pounding in her ears again, the bass thumping louder and louder as she got closer to a climax. She willed the hideous noise to go away, but even trying to concentrate on the motion of her body wouldn't make it stop. It was almost like a force, driving her. She didn't know when the music stopped, whether it was before she came, during, or after. She didn't know how she didn't notice it.

"Are you crying?" asked Sam, sounding a little offended.

"Sorry," Tory panted. "It's just that no one's ever made me feel this way."

"Good," said Sam, letting out a sigh. "I really hoped I wasn't that bad."

"No, you're definitely not," said Tory, getting up and grabbing her clothes. "But to be honest, I'm not sure this was a good idea. I'll see you around." She didn't let him respond before she was out the door.

 

Galen was sitting at the counter at Joe's, nursing a stiff drink when Lee Adama walked in, looking a little worse for wear. "Mr. VIP," said Galen. "Sit down. Drinks on me."

Lee took the stool next to him. "You drunk Galen? Drinks are on the bar, we all stopped using cubits a long time ago."

"I probably am a little drunk Sir." More like two sheets to the wind and going on three, but Lee didn't need to know that. The man had enough problems already, especially having a hand in freeing Gaius Baltar.

"Well, here's hoping I match you soon enough," said Lee, raising a toast with his glass.

"Here's to that," said Galen, clinking his glass against Lee's. Galen took and swig, then turned around towards the hangar deck. There was that awful noise again. "You hear that?" he asked Lee.

Lee had just ordered a second shot. "Hear what?"

Galen shook his head. He really must've been drunk, if he was hearing things. That meant it was time to stop, even if that meant going back to his quarters, the place he'd been trying to avoid. "I think I've had about enough, good luck getting drunk Major."

Lee raised his glass at him again. "Just Lee now. Have a good night Chief."

The noise he imagined he was hearing started to get a little louder. It was bringing on a headache, probably one he'd still feel in the morning. He really needed to go pass out.

 

Saul, Tory, and Galen found themselves walking toward a small onboard gym that had long ago been abandoned. The inexplicable noises had all started up again and drove them all here. As they met up in the halls, the noises started to blend together into something fairly discernable. The three glanced at each other, puzzled, as they walked. It didn't take long to realize that the noises they'd heard hadn't been coming from where they'd thought. They also had a feeling that there was one more piece to this puzzle.

Saul opened the hatch door to the gym to reveal Sam Anders. Dancing. "Oh hey guys!" he exclaimed, stopping his gyrating when he noticed the three of them standing in the doorway. "I've had this song stuck in my head for the last week, it's totally catchy!" Then he started dancing again, and singing along this time. _"I'm bringing sexy back, yeah!"_

Saul, Tory, and Galen just stared. "One more reason to hate the cylons," grumbled Saul. "Terrible taste in music."


End file.
